The Angelic Merman
by Babydracky
Summary: AU! Disney!The Little Mermaid Verse! Michael is a warrior of God who wants to see all the Mermaids dead. Adam doesn't want Michael to die for his mission.
1. The Hunter

Michael was not fighting for his life; he was fighting to kill them, the more the better. Those creatures shouldn't live on this earth, or more likely in those waters, shouldn't insult the name of his Father, He who created Man in his own image.

This time, he will drown. This human body just couldn't take it anymore, take that much: no oxygen, hard pressure of the water, piercing teeth. But he wouldn't let it die without a good fight, without killing lots of them. Father Mighty, ha had killed a Dragon of Hell, he won't let those creatures live.

He was a warrior and a true warrior doesn't let it go until the very end. His existence is fighting and serving Him.

* * *

When he opened his eyes he was surprised.

He felt pain like never before. Like a baby takes its very first breath, his lungs filled with air for the very first time in a while.

He was still "alive", still incarnate in this body.

In front of his feverish eyes, he saw him, a beautiful blonde haired and blue eyed boy. Some humans actually imagine and draw Angels with the face of this gorgeous child.

- You shouldn't move, whispered the boy, gently brushing his wet hair, you've been badly hurt.

- I'm alright, he answered.

The boy opened his eyes wide clearly surprised that he did understand him. That's the moment Michael understood who or more likely what this boy is. He has met a lot of mermaids, killed lot of them too but for the very first time stood in front of him, or more likely, lay next to him, a Merman. Ha had never heard about them.

Now that he is looking at him, he was able to see the bluish and shiny skin.

Slowly he touched the blond hair, keeping his eyes on the creature. It looked uncomfortable now, but Michael is holding it tight against him.

- Why is your hair so short?

- I cut it.

Michael's hand traveled over the creature's face. It felt like pure nacre.

- Why aren't your teeth sharp?

- I don't know.

Michael did.

- You never ate human's flesh?

- No!

The creature seemed horrified and disgusted by the simple thought.

Michael slowly stood keeping the creature's hand in his. He looked at those long legs covered in blood as he tried to make it stand as well. The creature shivered and stumbled.

-Does it hurt?

- Yes.

One said the mermaids can actually grow legs and walk but Michael thought it was a myth. But now one of them was standing in front of him. He should kill it. But the creature had saved him from its sisters and walked on the beach enduring hellish pain to make sure he would be safe. He had a debt.

Carefully Michael took the creature in his arms.

- What are you doing?

It seemed really scared now.

- You saved my life, didn't you?

The boy nodded, embarrassed.

- Why did you?

- I just couldn't let them kill you, you were fighting, and you wanted to live. They've killed so many men yet. I just couldn't let them anymore. And… You're different.

- As you are. What is your name son of the sea?

- Adam.

Michael looked at him sternly.

- Like the first man?

- I don't know.

Michael kept walking on, the boy now warm in his arms. This was His doing.

- You'll learn to live like a son of the God now, Adam. You felt me in the water, you helped me, you have a soul and it can be saved. Your sisters would destroy you if you come back to them and destroy your soul. I won't let it happen.

The boy seemed to think a moment.

- Will you stay with me?

- I will.


	2. The Call

Every night he is hearing his sisters' call.

At the beginning he felt like his heart would break because they seemed heartbroken because he left them behind. They begged him to come back to be with them once again. But he knew better. They haven't forgiven him, they wanted to punish him.

Little by little their voices disappeared and were replaced by a bewitching song, a song he could barely resist, a song that was calling for him. He knew what it meant. It meant the more time he spent on earth; the more he was becoming human. Though, if the language of the Sea became foreigner to him, he would be in danger to be seduced by their beautiful songs and would go back to them if he couldn't resist and they would tear him apart.

One night he was looking through the window, looking at the peaceful sea and the beautiful moon.

"They are calling for you, night after night." Said Michael when he came back home that night.

He had been gone for days. He had hunted.

"Yes." Adam whispered back smelling the scent of mermaid's blood on the man's hands. "You killed one of my sisters."

"Do you hold it against me?" Michael asked standing close to him.

Adam stood silent a while listening to his sisters' beautiful song.

"I wish you could kill them all." He whispered back. "I'm afraid I won't be able to resist them."

"It is your battle, Son of God." Michael told him.

"Am I? Am I truly a Son of God now?" Adam asked looking at Michael at last.

The man always caught his breath away. His noble face, his stronger features. He is the most beautiful thing Adam ever saw, so strong.

Michael looked at him with piercing eyes.

"You are."

"Then, why are you still disgusted by me?" Adam asked, tears in his eyes.

Tears are something he discovered since he walked on earth. In the sea, he might have been hurt but he never felt that water in his eyes.

"I am not." Michael answered, his voice always controlled.

"You are! Since that day on the beach, you never touched me again! Humans, Sons and Daughters of God, are touching each other and everyday bases, share embraces and kisses. You can barely look at me!"

Adam's soft voice was shaking, his young legs was trembling.

"I am not a Son of God, Adam, I am His arm." Michael answered as if he was talking to a little kid.

"I am not His son; I am just a freaky and unholy creature…"

Adam felt upset though he gently caressed Michael's check. His skin was as warm as that night.

"Don't." Michael was trying to avoid the embarrassing and gentle touch.

"I love you."

"He is the one to be loved, not me." Michael tried to argue.

"I love him because He gave you to me, but I love you more, I need you more." Adam confessed.

Slowly, carefully, his shaking hand caressed Michael's severe face, enjoying the feel of his soft and warm skin. Never leaving his dark eyes, Adam shyly stood on tiptoe and kissed Michael on the lips as he saw numerous women doing with men along the harbor.

Michael's strong hands found his slim waist and hold on him tight before tilting his head back and kissing him with ardor.

That's when Adam heard it for the very first time, the angelic music beating in rhythm with his heart. Since then, he knew he would never feared the music of the sea ever again because Michael's wings had a song of their own, a beautiful song that would always make him safe and loved and like he belonged there.


End file.
